<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire Bolts and Lightning Balls by ZapstarBopstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247773">Fire Bolts and Lightning Balls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar'>ZapstarBopstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Romps and Capers of Dove and Tali: The Marvelous Muses of The /Boldest/ Bands [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Other, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:02:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25247773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There will be battle of the bands, and all of the pretty or vaguely unlikable people are much cooler. This is a modern tale of adventure, music, and magic. Vesuvia will never be as it once was.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Apprentice/Asra/Julian Devorak/Lucio/Muriel/Nadia, Apprentice/Portia Devorak/Nadia (The Arcana), Apprentice/Volta (The Arcana), Asra/Julian Devorak/Lucio/Muriel/Nadia, Portia Devorak/Original Character(s), Valerius (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Valerius/Volta/Vlastomil, Vulgora/Valdemar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Romps and Capers of Dove and Tali: The Marvelous Muses of The /Boldest/ Bands [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Vesuvian Music Industry, an insight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The band most of the main 6 is called Arcane Space (Portia is manager) and the band of the courtiers is called Visionaries.  The asterisk means familiar animal. Asra has Faust* and a fox named Spectra*. Muriel has Inanna* and a chicken named Syrah*. Nadia has a cheetah named Sasha* as well as Chandra*. Her frog is named Pixelai*. Lucio has his dogs* and Camio. Portia has Pepi and a dog named Amber* and her brother has Malak*. Vulgora has a rhino beetle named Oak* and a jewel scarab named Indy*. Volta has a snake named Jewel* and a parakeet named Moi*. Valerius currently has no pets, his dog* (Stu) passed away a year ago. He will get two rabbits* (Paprika and Stone) after the battle of the bands. Vlastomil has dozens of worms, six eels*, four snakes, and two cats* (Sease and Tyds). Valdemar has an eagle named Dandy and a coyote named Yalu*. The apprentice is in the band and is named Kimura-Re Eylah Saki. They have a salamander named Paley* and a sugar glider named Yen*. Muriel, Asra, Vlastomil, Pasha, Ilya, Nadia, and Volta are at least 1/2 Black. Lucio, Vulgora, Valdemar, and Valerius are all at least 1/4 Black. The apprentice is Afro-Indigenous Oceanic Islander.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The meeting goes well and the bands once again bump into each other, but thanks to a series of big deal successes, there is no fuss at all.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Asra uses they/them and he/him. Volta uses they/them and she/her. Vulgora and Valdemar still use they/them. Nadia's siblings also have the same pronouns as they do in the game/novel. The apprentice uses they/them. The position Nadia has here in still high level, but she is like vice Countess instead. Lucio fell for Julian a few days after he fell for Nadia. Nadia fell for Portia a few days before she fell for Lucio. Muriel and Asra have been romantically involved for four years now. Julian and Asra had been on 'n' off for around six years. Portia and the apprentice just fit in how they fit in. Three years ago, Julian was the one who brought all the multi love lines and diamonds together. Portia and Julian get called Pasha and Ilya for most of the story. The members of Visionaries met at least twelve years ago and settled into a couple and a triad around four years ago.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whenever someone asks Muriel how he ended up with five partners, he just huffs and shrugs. In this instance, Kimura-Re answers for him. "He's just charming, but we came here to talk music." Lucio butts in, accent thick and eyeliner thicker. He refuses to call it guyliner, as he agrees with Asra on a pivotal thing. (Gender is fake.) "I want to talk about out music sales. We've been a band for nearly four years now, as you all know." He smirks as the talent scout? agent? prepares to respond. Pasha grins, excitedly wiggling in her seat. "There is no need for that line of discussion. It will likely come up next month, however. You lot have released two LPs, and two mix tapes. All of which have deluxe editions. I wanted to briefly go over  what you will perform at the battle of the bands. Your main competition, at least thus far, has been a band for almost nine years. They have three EPs and three albums out. However, they only have two deluxe albums. The judges of the competition have heard all of your officially released music. They- even more so than the remaining audience- need to be wowed." Both Arcane Space and Visionaries are in the meeting room. The latter group has been pretty quiet, they are not even sure why. Volta is the next one to speak. "W-we-well, we have actually composed two new songs that are just waiting for the chance to be enjoyed." Kimura sits next to both Volta and Muriel, they are the only one who has any solid ties besides grudging respect to any members of both collectives. They squeeze Volta's hand as the record label employee becomes even more joyful than at the beginning of the meeting. Volta continues, "One of the s-songs is about our first road trip as a band and the other is about our unique experiences in love." "Arcane Space does not have any new songs that are not already out but they can definitely whip something up!" Pasha talks loudly and animatedly, and Nadia nods in agreement. Muriel rubs his thumb against Re's hand as Lucio suddenly becomes very nervous. Asra smiles, a soft &amp; soothing gesture; everyone here knows that Lucio's music is the one 'job' that means the most to him- even though it got him kicked out of his father's fancy state house. Muriel rolls his eyes, then grabs the hand that is bouncing with a fidgeting knee. He laces their fingers together before Asra moves Lucio's other hand to rest in his lap. Lucio flushes, his sweat clearly displaying his nerves. When he finally calms down, he traces small circles with each hand instead. "You never told us your name. I want to add that we have four incomplete songs for an EP that never was. We can just finish them." Until then, Muriel hadn't said a word this entire meeting and they've been in this room long enough that they were served lunch. "My name is Raikes. That sounds good." Ilya is seated between Asra and Nadia. Nadia holds both of his hands, if only to keep him from doodling. His little sketches come out to be whimsical potential album covers,  new logos, and images for merch. He's covered a whole paper, front and back. Asra had one of Ilya's hands in his lap earlier on but Ilya still tried to doodle away. "So, then, uh, can we go?" He blushes, and ducks behind his hair. "Sure you can Ilya. Vesuvia needs you at your best. Its music as of late hasn't been as inspired as it can be. The youth who want to pursue music aren't as prepared as they usually are. The competition is in three weeks and the winner gets a bankrolled island tour. The point of all this is to change how music is all over, not just in our wonderful city-state. This is a big deal." Shaking their head while deeply in thought, Raikes stands up. This moment serves as a reminder that they are an impressive 6'5". They grin and both Pasha &amp; Valerius swoon. Everyone else stands; handshakes and fist bumps abound. The afternoon ends on a light note as everyone plans out the next few days. Working on their performances is the next big task at hand. The songs don't have to be approved as long as they follow the guidelines, but staging and costumes have to be presented ahead of time. They only have a week until the deadline. This is going to be beyond interesting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stage names- Volta: Dusk Pit, Vulgora: Cara Pace, Valdemar: Dr. Mythic, Valerius: Mulled Honey, Vlastomil: Scale, The Apprentice: SASE, Muriel: Hermit Bear, Asra: Wispy Fox, Ilya: Ruffian Feathers, Nadia: Sacred Soho, Lucio: Golde Garden</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just a little sample~ of a hit song- of Lucio & 'Lian</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They use unreleased music as the interludes at a pop up show, that goes amazing!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lucio and Jules wrote, Muriel and Apprentice edited it. L = Bold J = Italics, both is both and the song's current title is Fuck Ya Sampled? (On Our Own), it is all but done; this is a sneak peak. ~ = extended note or big emphasis</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Lucio~, Lucio~, are these many tattoos fake!? Hey, are you made of glass~? Can I cut into you like freaking cake?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Morga's~ kid, Morga's child~, why~ are you so goddamn~ wild?!</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Hold me tight, let me sob~ into your shoulder as we write</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Hold me close and catch my tears as you hope~ 'n'~ let me shake all this sadness out into the open~</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When I got my eye replaced, she was so afraid to even kiss me on my fucking face</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>When I got my new arm and my eyes done and then a new leg~; I had to spend time all bundled up like a fancy~ jeweled egg</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Won't you look me in my eyes~ as you say you wanna kick</b><strong> it; I'll</strong></em>
  <em><strong> look you in yours~ as you let me lick it</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wonder which song~ they'll say we're sampling now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wonder which style~ they'll say we're trampling down now~</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>I made them learn all about the styles' style, I made them eat their words about emo rap and fusion funk and complex punk and they were choking for a while~</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Every time I go to a new party place, they look at my limbs before they even register my face~</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Every time I leave to go to a different doctor and try to explain a brand new case, they all seem to agree that the music is a fall from grace~</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>